Blue Heartache
by BookmarkedSoul
Summary: Another end for the love story between Magnus and Alec. There is heartache and love and mostly, one might say, magic. Takes place near the end of City of Lost Souls.
Song: Like I'm Gonna Lose You- cover by Jasmine Thompson

The door opened with a swift swing and Manus heard it being closed just as gently, and he knew it was Alec. Sneaking in, in the middle of the night, for the second time that week.

He could pretend to be asleep and spare Alec from another fight, because apparently that is all they were doing these days. And if they were not fighting, then the atmosphere was so tensed, Magnus felt his heart breaking every time he was near Alec.

Magnus was losing him. He still didn't know why, but lately Alec was so far away it became harder and harder to reach him.

And Magnus remembered the young boy's beautiful smile and the way his eyes filled with color when he woke up in the morning. And Magnus knew by now and was done trying to deny that he would spend his eternity waking up next to a sleepy Alec, when the rays of the sun landed softly on Alec's cheeks, making his lips curl just a little, as though to remember Magnus how deeply in love he was. He loved those lazy, silent mornings.

For a moment, he let those thoughts cloud his mind but he immediately realized something was wrong. He was sure he heard the door, but after that everything fell in total silence. There was no noise indicating that Alec was still in the apartment.

Maybe Alec changed his mind and this time he wouldn't come to sleep next to Magnus, he wouldn't let his cold fingers rest on Magnus' cheeks and then press his lips against his forehead, whispering good night. Maybe this time he left, and Magnus had to sleep alone again, without having Alec's body to find during the night, when his dreams were haunting him. And when he was going to wake up shivering, Alec would not be there to comfort Magnus only by pulling their bodies closer, putting his muscular arms around Magnus, with his hands resting unconsciously against his bare chest, as though he was checking Magnus's heart beat in his sleep.

In moments like those, Magnus knew Alec loved him. Even if it was a warrior's love. Even if Magnus knew that he wasn't and never would be Alec's first choice. Even if he knew shadowhunters will always put the safety of the world above everything else, that meaning they were sometimes leaving devastation behind them.

He wished with all his heart for that kind of love to be enough, but after all he was only half human.

He removed the blankets with a swift movement, got out of bed, searched for his colorful sleepers and opened the door.

There was complete silence.

No one on the couch, were Alec used to fall asleep when they first started dating.

No one in the kitchen.

No one in the hallway.

He wanted to check Isabelle's room but it was in vain. Alec wouldn't bother her in the middle of the night.

And then he saw the door, just half closed, and it hit him.

Alec left.

His blue-eyed boy. His brave archer. The warrior with angel blood who was to be his doom.

But even if their love was the forbidden kind, it was still love and Magnus couldn't let go of Alec. If Alec were to leave him now, Magnus' heart would break into a million pieces. And one day he might be ready, one day he would spare Alec the heartache that a half demon's love was causing him, but for now he was too selfish to do that.

And, with half of human heart still hoping and the other half breaking against his ribs in its wild beating, Magnus ran down the stairs as fast as he could, with his robe flying behind him. When he reached the exit door, he pushed it so hard that it sent blue sparks in the air. In a few seconds he was outside, with rain falling over and all around him. The wind was blowing furiously and the sky was mirroring his feelings. There were thunders and powerful lightning. There were cold raindrops flooding the New York's streets.

And there was a boy. A tall boy, with wet dark hair falling till right above his shoulders. He was facing Magnus, watching him with what Magnus knew to be the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

He was standing just a few steps away from a flickering streetlight, with his hands pressed hard against his chest, his fingers colored red.

And was only then when Magnus saw the shadow of a demon lurking in the shadows. With his claws already stained with blood and flesh, preparing to strike again.

It was all like a dream for Magnus. The demon aiming for Alec's throat. The light of a seraph dagger flying through the air and then the weapon piercing the black, slippery skin. The demon turning into ashes, disappearing.

And such was Magnus heartache when he took a step towards his lover and no longer saw his blue eyes, but eyelids falling heavily them. And Alec fell to his knees, with one hand pressed hard against his chest, and one holding his shadowhunter weapon. In his fall, he did not hit the ground, because Magnus was there to catch him.

"Shh. I got you. Everything is going to be fine." And while he whispered promises he could not keep, Magnus placed himself behind Alec, holding his body with his own.

Blue magic was all around them. Not only sparks, but blue clouds, blue air, blue love. Blue magic pouring from Magnus' fingers, encircling them together with Alec's cold ones, blue magic coming from his chest which was pressed hard against Alec's back. Blue magic breathing from Magnus upon his lover pale face.

And when Alec became aware of Magnus' presence, when he could feel again because of the magic pouring in his veins, he whispered his last words in Magnus' ear. He whispered his love away.

"No…no…stay with me. I love you. Stay with me."

And then the seraph bade stopped shinning.

"NO," Magnus screamed. "NO! Don't take him. Not my Alec. Give him back to me. Give me back my Alec."

And from where they stood, there was a sudden thunder of blue magic, flying high into the skies, and as Magnus cried one more time, all the lights of the city went off.

They stood like that, with Alec's back resting against Magnus' chest, his hands clutching for his lover, begging mutely for him to never leave and Alec's head slightly falling in the crook of Magnus' neck.

There was thunder and lightning, and blue magic all around them. There was a storm unleashing above New York as Magnus' magic poured endlessly from him.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn was mourning his lover's death.

* * *

 **A/N: For the ones who are following Lost in the Light, I am here to announce you that there is no way I'm giving up on that story. But I needed to take a few steps back and see the bigger picture. And while I was doing that, this popped into my mind. Hope you enjoy this, even though it's a sad story.**

 **For the ones who don't follow LL, well enjoy this and maybe look at my other story as well? :)**

 **I am looking forward for your opinions and thoughts on this story.**

 **Also, at first this was Love's Loaded Gun, but I didn't like it, so I deleted it. And now is this. I don't know how I feel about this either.**


End file.
